pismoswietefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Protoewangelia Jakuba
thumb|Jakub Sprawiedliwy, brat Jezusa z Nazaretu i legendarny pierwszy biskup Jerozolimy. Rzekomy autor Protewangelii Jakuba.Protoewangelia Jakuba - umowny, powszechny tytuł nadany starożytnemu chrześcijańskiemu poematowi religijnemu przez jezuitę Wilhelma Postela, który przewiózł rękopis grecki ze Wschodu i wydał w przekładzie łacińskim w 1552 roku. Oryginalnie był zatytułowany na końcu, jako Narodzenie Maryi. Apokalipsa Jakuba. Chociaż rzekomym autorem utworu był Jakub, brat Jezusa to w rzeczywistości pierwotny rękopis został napisany w drugiej połowie II wieku n.e, a najstarszy zachowany do naszych czasów odpis datowany jest na III wiek. Prawdziwy autor prawdopodobnie był ebionitą (judeochrześcijaninem) działającym w diasporze, na co wskazuje midraszowy charakter i przypisanie samemu Jakubowi Sprawiedliwemu, który cieszył się wielkim poważaniem we wczesnych środowiskach judeochrześcijańskich przy jednoczesnym braku znajomości zwyczajów w ówczesnej ziemi Izraela, choć sam autor (Jakub) twierdzi, że jest jerozolimczykiem. Gatunkowo nie jest to klasyczna ewangelia, gdyż nie relacjonuje życiorysu Jezusa i jego nauczania, ani tym bardziej apokalipsa, gdyż nie ma charakteru eschatologicznego objawienia. Wpisuje się natomiast w nurt we wczesnochrześcijańskim piśmiennictwie, jakim były ewangelie dzieciństwa relacjonujące życie Jezusa, a raczej jego rodziny przed wydarzeniami opisanymi w ewangeliach kanonicznych. Powstawały one zarówno w środowiskach gnostyckich, ortodoksyjnych (pauliańskich), jak i judeochrześcijańskich. Głównym bohaterem utworu nie jest Jezus, lecz jego matka Maryja, a apokryf zaczyna się do wyjaśnienia okoliczności jej poczęcia i życia przed zwiastowania aż do znanego z ewangelii motywu rzezi niewiniątek. Pobocznym wątkiem jest śmierć męczennika Zachariasza, ojca Jana Chrzciciela. Treść Protoewangelii odegrała kluczową rolę w rozwoju pobożności maryjnej w świecie chrześcijańskim. Właśnie w niej pojawiają się po raz pierwszy imiona Anny i Joachima - rzekomych rodziców Marii z Nazaretu, czczonych w kościele katolickim i cerkwi prawosławnej. Charakterystyka Dzieło zachowuje midraszowy charakter z częstymi odniesieniami do postaci Starego Testamentu (Adama i Ewy, Dawida, Samuela i jego matki Anny). Sama historia św. Anny wydaje się być po prostu schrystianizowaną opowieścią o narodzinach proroka Samuela. W późniejszych rozdziałach jednak autor zaburza strukturę zmieniając narracje, gubiąc temat, dodając niepotrzebne wątki (Salome, Zachariasz) i odbiegając od chrześcijańskiej tradycji. Biorąc pod uwagę midraszowy charakter, częste aluzje do Starego Testamentu, przypisanie św. Jakubowi Sprawiedliwemu i bardzo pozytywne przedstawienie kapłaństwa, a nawet uczonych w piśmie autor był judeochrześcijaninem, prawdopodobnie ebionitą. Prawdziwemu autorowi, żyjącemu w drugiej połowie II wieku naszej ery, przy zapisywaniu oryginalnej protoewangelii przyświecały następujące kwestie: *Apologetyczno-chrystologiczny, polegający na obronie postaci Jezusa i jego matki przed atakami ze strony pogańskiej (Celsus) i judaistycznej oskarżające jego matkę o cudzołóstwo i niskie urodzenie. W II rozdziale Protoewangelia Jakuba odpowiada: Jezus pochodził ze znakomitej i bogatej rodziny z rodu Dawida, a matka Jego była nie tylko dziewicą, ale czystą rytualnie i spłynęły na nią wszystkie błogosławieństwa oraz tkała najszlachetniejsze materie na zasłonę dla świątyni. *Dogmatyczny: już Ignacy Antiocheński podkreślał znaczenie dziewictwa Maryi i ono jest przedmiotem ProtEwJk. Maryja jest pokazana jako dziewica przed, w czasie i po urodzeniu - to ostatnie twierdzenie udowadnia rozwiązując problem "braci Jezusa": Józef miał już przedtem synów, a sam był już starcem. To rozwiązanie cieszyło się wielkim powodzeniem. Powiązanie opowiadania z postaciami Starego Testamentu stawia Maryję i narodzenie z niej Jezusa w centrum dziejów zbawienia. Wprawdzie Maryja jest prawdziwą matką Jezusa, niemniej samo narodzenie w jaskini zawiera elementy dokeckie (pojawienie się dziecka), ale i antydokeckie (dziecko ssie pierś matki, czym podkreśla swoje realne człowieczeństwo). ProtEwJk może wskazywać także na to, że istniała już w II w. pewna forma pobożności maryjnej, w której jednak jest podkreślony element chrystologiczny. Jest ProtEwJk utworem wyjątkowym jeśli idzie o mariologię, gdyż z II wieku pochodzą tylko nieliczne teksty mówiące o Maryi (Ignacy Antiocheński, Justyn, Ireneusz). *Biograficzny: autor odpowiada na zainteresowanie postacią Maryi - nadaje imiona jej rodzicom, opowiada o jej narodzinach, itd. Na tej podstawie powstaną w późniejszym okresie Żywoty Maryi. *Egzegetyczny: autor posługując się metodą midraszu pokazuje i uczy, jak należy interpretować teksty ST i NT łącząc je w jedno i wyjaśniając jedne przez drugie, a równocześnie stara się zharmonizować Ewangelie Mateusza i Łukasza, stosując równocześnie egzegezę jemu współczesną. Uczy więc wiernych postępować w zrozumieniu Pisma Święte Streszczenie Protoewangelia składa się z 25 rozdziałów, dzielących się na ok. 3 - 5 fragmentów, przy czym ostatni stanowi zakończenie oderwane od przedstawionej historii. #Rozdział: Bogaty, pobożny i szlachetny Joachim cierpi smutek i nieprzyjemności w związku ze swoją bezdzietnością, ale mając nadzieje, że Bóg da mu syna, tak jak Izaaka Abrahamowi, w podeszłym wieku ucieka z dala od żony na pustynie, gdzie pości przez czterdzieści dni i czterdzieści nocy póki nie otrzyma odpowiedzi. #Rozdział: Żona Joachima, Anna, również smuci się z powodu swej bezdzietności i wdowieństwa, gdyż myśli iż mąż ją porzucił. Pod wpływem swej służebnicy - Juthine (Judyty?) formalnie kończy żałobę, ale nie przestaje rozpaczać nad swoją bezdzietnością; prosi Boga, aby dał jej syna, jak Izaaka dał Sarze. #Rozdział: Anna lamentuje nad swoim losem poniżając samą siebie #Rozdział: Anioł Pański obwieszcza Annie i Joachimowi, że ich modlitwy zostały wysłuchane. Anna oświadcza w podzięce, że dziecko, które się urodzi bez względu na płeć zostanie oddane do służby Bogu, a do domu wraca Joachim; Joachim zarządza wielką ofiarę dziękczynną, a jego żona widząc, że mąż wraca do domu rzuca się z radością w jego ramiona oświadczając, że Bóg ją pobłogosławi i że jest w ciąży. #Rozdział: Joachim składa wcześniej zarządzoną ofiarę dziękczynną w świątyni jednocześnie przekonując się o miłosierdziu bożym nad sobą. W między czasie Anna w siódmym miesiącu rodzi wcześniaka, który okazuje się być dziewczynką. Matka dokonuje rytualnego oczyszczenia się (zanurzenia w mykwie zgodnie z zasadami judaizmu), zaczyna karmić dziewczynkę piersią i nadaje jej imię Maryja. #Rozdział: Dzieciństwo Maryi; matka przygotowuje ją na przyszłą służbę w świątyni. Rok od narodzenia Marii jej ojciec wydał za nią wielką ucztę, na którą zaprosił arcykapłana, kapłanów, uczonych w piśmie (faryzeuszów) i starszyznę, a także cały lud Izraela. Maryja otrzymuje błogosławieństwo od samego arcykapłana i wszystkich zgromadzonych, a Anna karmi ją piersią i odkłada do łóżka. Matka recytuje pieśń dziękczynną do Boga #Rozdział: Po uzgodnieniu tej sprawy między Joachimem, a Anną Maryja mając trzy lata zostaje oddana do świątyni zgodnie z przysięgą Anny. Zostaje życzliwie przyjęta zarówno przez kapłana, jak i cały lud Izraela. #Rozdział: Rodzice Maryi odchodzą wychwalając Boga za to, że nie spotkali się z jej oporem. Mała Maria jest karmiona przez samego anioła. Gdy kończy dwanaście lat kapłani naradzają się, aby dać jej męskiego opiekuna. Pytają się o zdanie arcykapłana Zachariasza. Pod wpływem objawienia anioła Pańskiego Zachariasz nakazuje zwołać wdowców z pośród całego ludu, aby przyszli do świątyni i przynieśli ze sobą różdzki. Pan da znak, który zostanie mężem młodziutkiej Marii #Rozdział: Wśród wdowców był także cieśla Józef, a gdy oddawał, jako ostatni swoją różdżkę, by ją pobłogosławił wtedy wyleciała z niej gołębica i usiadła na głowie Józefa, co arcykapłan uznał za wyczekiwany znak. Józef początkowo wzbraniał się mówiąc, że jest dzietnym starcem, a Maria to jeszcze młodziutka dziewka, ale arcykapłan zmusił go do uznania swego przeznaczenia wspominając nieszczęsny los Koracha, Datana i Abirama, którzy sprzeciwili się woli bożej. Przestraszony Józef bierze Marię pod swoją opiekę i zabiera ją ze świątyni do domu. Obchodzi się z nią życzliwe. #Rozdział: Zebrała się rada kapłanów, aby utkać nową zasłonę dla świątyni. Arcykapłan rozkazuje swym podwładnym odnaleźć dziewice bez skazy i z rodu Dawida przeznaczonej do tego zaszczytnego zadania, a kapłani przyprowadzają do świątyni Mariam i siedem innych dziewcząt. Maryi zostaje wylosowane przędzenie prawdziwej purpury i szkarłatu. Arcykapłan Zachariasz traci na pewien czas możliwość mówienia, więc zastępuje go Samuel. #Rozdział: Maryi podczas przenoszenia dzbanu, a potem przędzenia ukazuje się anioł Pański zwiastujący jej narodziny dziecka, które nazwie Jezus - będzie on Słowem i zbawicielem. Maria przyjmuje wolę bożą z pokorą. #Rozdział: Szczęśliwa młoda matka udaje się do swej krewnej Elżbiety, która o wszystkim wie. Z radości w jej łonie zatrzęsło się dziecko i pobłogosławiło dziecko Maryi. Maria ukrywa się trzy miesiące przy Elżbiecie, ale gdy odkrywa, że jej brzuch się z dnia na dzień zaokrągla mając lat szesnaście decyduje się uciec do swego przybranego męża. #Rozdział: Józef odkrywa ciąże Maryi i wpada w rozpacz - wini najpierw siebie za to, że nie uchronił ją od utraty dziewictwa, jak chcieli kapłani, a potem Marię za zdradę Boga, do którego służby została powołana. Maria płacząc wypiera się skalania i mówi, że nieznana powodu ciąży. #Rozdział: Przerażony Józef rozważa, co ma uczynić i decyduje się oddalić ją od siebie, ale w nocy ukazuje mu się anioł Pański i uspokaja go, że dziecko Marii jest poczęte z Ducha Świętego. #Rozdział: Ananiasz odwiedza Józefa, ale gdy spostrzega, że Maria jest brzemienna szybko donosi o tym fakcie arcykapłanowi oskarżając jej opiekuna o współżycie z nią wbrew jej świętemu dziewictwu. Arcykapłan zarządza sprowadzenie Maryi, a kiedy naocznie przekonuje się o jej ciąży prowadzi przeciwko niej i jej mężowi proces. Maria i Józef wypierają się wszystkiego. #Rozdział: Arcykapłan zarządza oddzielenie Marii od jej "wyrodnego" opiekuna po czym obydwóch poddaje próbie gorzkiej wody, aby przekonać się o ich winie. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, zarówno Maria, jak i Józef przechodzą ją znakomicie, co oznacza oddalenie od nich wszystkich win. Uwaga! Ten rozdział jest niepełny i posiada braki; #Rozdział: Rzymski cesarz Oktawian August zarządza spis powszechny dla każdego według jego miejscowości. Józef pochodzi z Betlejem, dlatego wraz z Marią i swymi synami jedzie na osiołku do miasta. W trakcie drogi Maria czuje, że zacznie rodzić i dostrzega wizję dwóch ludów: jeden płacze, drugi cieszy (analogiczny motyw pojawia się w Ewangelii Pseudo-Mateusza). Józef widzi, że otacza ich pustynia. #Rozdział: Gdy Józef spostrzega jaskinie decyduje się tam pozostawić Marię i swych synów, a samemu rozejrzeć się za położnicą. W tym momencie relacja przyjmuje formę pierwszoosobową, a sam Józef opowiada o swych paranormalnych wizjach z ptactwem, robotnikami i owcami, jakie wtedy miał po czym wszystko wróciło do normy. #Rozdział: Józef nareszcie spotyka nałożnicę, którą przyprowadza do Marii. Nałożnica jest świadkiem cudu z chmurą, co przekonuje ją do tego, że Maria wciąż jest dziewicą. Wtedy chmura zostaje zastąpiona wielkim światłem, które uniemożliwia widzenie. Gdy znika, pojawia się dziecko, które ssa pierś matki. Nałożnica jest tym tak zdruzgotana, że informuje o tym skoniekąd nieznaną Salome, ale ta jej nie wierzy. #Rozdział: Salome przekonuje się, że Maria wciąż jest dziewicą, choć urodziła dziecko, ale za niedowiarstwo jej ręka zapłonęła. Dopiero błagania Salome i pojawienie sią anioła uzdrowiły ją po przez dotknięcie dziecka, którego Salome orzeka królem Izraela. Salome dostaje jasny nakaz, aby nie rozpowiadać o tym cudzie i obietnice, że jest już uzdrowiona i usprawiedliwiona. #Rozdział: W między czasie do Judei przybywaja trzech magów pytających o nowego króla żydowskiego. Przyjmuje ich Herod Wielki i zostaje przez nich poinformowany, że dziecko urodziło się w Betlejem. Magowie powiadają o wielkiej gwieździe, która wskazała im drogę. Idąc nią dotarli do jaskini z Marią i jej dzieciątkiem, któremu złożyli w ofierze kadzidło i mirrę, a sami - za radą anioła - wrócili do siebie inną drogą. #Rozdział: Herod odkrywszy, że został oszukany przez magów wysyła swych najemników, aby dokonali ludobójstwa wszystkich noworodków w Betlejem. Maria ukrywa dzieciątko w żłobie. Równocześnie w między czasie Elżbieta ukryła się ze swym synem Janem w górze, która się otwarła na jej modlitwę. #Rozdział: Poszukujący Jana Herod wysyła do jego ojca, kapłana Zachariasza posłańców, by dowiedzieć się gdzie go ukrywa. Braku odpowiedzi denerwuje Heroda, który myśli, że to właśnie jego syn jest zapowiedzianym królem żydowskim. W dalszym ciągu nie otrzymawszy odpowiedzi, w tajemnicy doprowadza do zamordowania Zachariasza w świątyni; #Rozdział: Kapłan wchodząc do świątyni zobaczył, że ołtarz splamiony jest ludzką krwią i usłyszał nieznanego pochodzenia głos: "Zachariasz został zabity i nie zostanie wymazana jego krew, dopóki nie przyjdzie mściciel.". Poinformował o tym całą resztę, a kapłaństwo i cały Izrael lamentują nad śmierciom Zachariasza. W jego miejsce zostaje wyznaczony Symeon. #Rozdział: Notka od autora: "Ja, Jakub, spisałem te dzieje w Jerozolimie, w czasie rozruchów, które powstały po śmierci Heroda, postanowiłem udać się na pustynię, dopóki nie ustaną rozruchy w Jerozolimie. Będę sławił Pana wszechwładnego, który dał mi mądrość, by spisać te dzieje. Niech będzie łaska ze wszystkimi, którzy lękają się Pana. Amen. Narodziny Maryi - Objawienie dane Jakubowi. Pokój temu, który pisze i temu, który czyta." Źródła *Protoewangelia Jakuba (ProtEwJk) - Marek Starowieyski - Portal OPOKA Kategoria:Apokryfy judeochrześcijańskie